The Cubicle of Changing rooms
by black7kunoichi
Summary: It was strictly supposed to be a session of trying dresses on and finding another one until she found the perfect dress for a wedding. Yet here she was, knee-deep into an awkward conversation about frilly things with the person in the next cubicle. After exchanging names through the wall, it's not like she's going to see him ever again, right? RIGHT? NaLu Oneshot. Modern AU


**Hi guys,**

**Interesting things always happen in the weirdest places, I tell you. This is the inspiration from a real-life sitaution that happened to me. Of course, with a bit of tweaking and adjusting here and there.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: B7K does not own Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

Changing rooms.

You aren't supposed to have conversations through the wall of the changing rooms, especially not the fancy kind where a woman waits outside to ask if everything fits just right. And yet, here she was, knee deep in the most awkward conversation she could imagine.

It was supposed to be a simple shopping spree sort.

Her boss at work was giving her more deadlines to keep up at the very last minute and her rent was due next week. She had heard that one of her friends, Juvia Lockser was getting married next month and she needed to travel over to the next city to attend the wedding. Also getting a request to be the maid of honor just added another bowl of responsibilities on her dessert plate.

And one more thing, she was having troubles with her love life after getting past a heartbreak just two days ago. Call her a liar if she said everything was okay.

"Excuse me, do you have a changing room where I can try out these clothes?" Lucy asked politely, asking the pretty black-haired attendant who lead the way to the back of the large shopping store. Offering her a brief thanks, the blonde teen locked the door and started hanging her selected outfits on the nearby hooks. Muttering a few curses, she had successfully wiggled her body out of her current clothes and slipping on the first.

"Damn it." A curse came from the room beside her and the blonde froze. It was a guy. A guy was changing in the room beside her. Slowly but still a bit unsure, the blonde teen continued straightening the material and looking at her outfit in the mirror.

"Damn the stupid time and the stupid theme. What human in their right mind would want a frilly theme? Oh wait. It's the stupid popsicle. Of _course_." The voice from beside her cubicle cursed loudly. Without realizing, she had allowed a puff of laughter escape her lips. Then when realization dawned on her, she began to kick herself mentally,

_Stupid. Stupid. Stup-_

There was a quiet moment as the rustling of clothes from the next-door cubicle stopped. Her heart dropped. Was it because she laughed? She couldn't help herself, dammit!

"Are you attending a frilly party too?" The voice came again, almost hesitant. She couldn't tell but swallow nervously. With shaking hands, she clenched them to her chest, discovering the fast pounding of her heart. Why was she so nervous?

"Y-Yeah." She replied shakily. Isn't that too forward - especially as strangers? There was a groan from the 'mystery cubicle' as Lucy mentally labelled, more shuffling of clothes until a curse emitted,

"Shit - Same here. The stupid popsicle decided to hold the party with a stupid frilly theme." Was she supposed to say something?

"I-I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"You're a girl. Of course you won't think that it would be bad." As if offended, her face frowned at the accusation.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like frilly things!? Duh."

And here they were arguing over theme parties and favorable clothes and many _many_ other things. In the midst of 10 into trying different clothes, Lucy had begun to wonder why it felt like she had been with this blasted male in the 'mystery cubicle' for so long. It just felt as if they've known each other. Which was silly, considering that this was the first time she ever conversed with a guy, in the changing rooms even, over a heated argument of frilly things.

"Pfft. Anyway, just the timing of the party has gotten me working to the bone. It's not easy trying to fit anything in my busy schedule." Lucy nodded silently at the admission. Needless to say, she was rather tired too from running around and making sure that all her ends met.

"What about you, mystery cubicle person?" Her mouth gawked, did he label her too?

"I'm in the same boat. My friend is getting married and I've been given the maid of honor. My life sucks and I'm ready to sleep at a moment's notice." There was a slight chuckle.

"Me too."

It went quiet. After Lucy had tried on various dresses, she finally selected a promising number before dressing in her normal attire. Retreiving her bag and the dresses that hung on the hook before slipping into her shoes. Taking one more look at the wall that separted her and 'mystery cubicle man' on that side, she smiled briefly before unlocking the latch.

"You're leaving?" His voice stopped her from turning the knob. Heart beating fast and hope rising ever so quickly than her blood pressure.

"Y-Yeah. I need to look for some shoes to go with my 'frilly' dress." She replied, a bit unsure yet confident. There was a hustling before she heard the door unlock from the other side too. No. She didn't want to see him. Immediately, she twisted the knob and her heels clicked her exit.

"Wait! I'm Natsu! Tell me your name." Should she reply? Well it's not like she was going to see him again.

"Lucy."

* * *

...

...

"Thanks for coming at a last minute's notice. Everyone will be arriving shortly so please just make yourself comfortable." Juvia said softly to the blonde girl who just stood there. It was blimming cold and the room for the practice of events was cold like a funeral. Not like she's going to tell Juvia. Blowing her hands and rubbing them to induce some heat, Lucy sat on the floor at the pulpit. Erza and Levy sat on the chairs, talking animatedly about life whilst Mira and Meredy occupied the seats just a few chairs in front.

A rushing of shoes padding across the floor and a large group emerged from the entrance. Lucy thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to wait so long. She immediately recognized the groom, of course with Juvia throwing his pictures at her face like a reminder of her marital status. Another male emerged with long black hair, steel piercings and other badboy vibes - of course, this was Levy's partner.

Another male with blue hair and black tattoo - oh, that's Erza's partner- of course, since he walked with the rock-n-roll badass over there to where the girls sat.

Mira's partner, Laxus was Lucy's cousin, so she didn't even spare a single thought about the blonde male. And of course, Grays' first cousin, Lyon. Yup. Definitely knew him too. It was the entrance of the pink-haired male that grabbed her attention.

"Stupid time and the stupid theme with the stupid popsicle..." he muttered, sending a shock of revelation to Lucy. Is this...? No. Of course not. As if feeling her eyes on him, the pinkette turned to face her and they held that look for a while.

"You know him, Lucy?" A voice broke in. Juvia said her name. Oh no. Oh FREAKING NO. Goddamit Juvia-

"N-no. I was just-"

"Lucy? Mystery cubicle person Lucy?" His voice. Oh no. His voice. He stomped his way towards her and leered down until their noses barely touched. After getting a good look at him upfront, the blonde swallowed thickly. OH NO, HE'S HOT!

Suddenly, all attention was drawn to the poor blonde that felt a red hue settle on her cheeks. Thankfully, Erza squeezed herself in between the two and pushed the pinkette away. Turning her attention back to the blonde that was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You okay, Lucy? Natsu hasn't spread his stupidity to you right?"

"HEY-!"

"Shut it Natsu." Gray retorted.

His name. That's his name. So the guy in the cubicle was... him? She swallowed again. Fingers were shaking and her palms felt like they were sweating. Her legs were shaking as well, just a moment away from dropping rather pathetically on the ground and causing such embarrassment.

"N-Natsu?" She tried. Oh how stupid she sounded.

"Wait - you're that Lucy? The one this moron has been going on and on and on about since he arrived?" The piercing dude interrupted. Before sending an accusing look at the pinkette,

"How do you two know each other?" Levy asked, walking to where they stood at the pulpit.

"I uh...well, you see - it was-"

"We met in the changing rooms."

* * *

**wow not bad for a one shot. I honestly couldn't find a way to close the situation so Imma just leave it like that for now. This one shot has been sitting here for a while so I might as well get rid of my half done stories and post them.**

**Lots of love,**

**B7K**


End file.
